The Majin Cell Games
by Maverick and unknown
Summary: After the Cell games Trunks returns to his world to find Cell wanting to challenge him in three years to a fight to the death. Now Trunks must train himself for the battle. (title explained in later chapters) *Maverick*


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I just own the plot, new characters, new attacks and anything else you don't recognize!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Challenge  
  
As Trunks flew back to Capsule Corp after returning from his alternate trip to the alternate timeline, on his way he saw Androids 17 18 and 19 destroying Zechtropolis, which was a city about 20 miles away from his own city. He landed a few feet away from them.  
  
"Androids! You shall pay for your actions! I shall not let a single one of you live," yelled trunks as he walked up to them.  
  
The three androids looked up and smiled.  
  
17 sneered at him saying, "I'm sure you will, punk."  
  
Trunks replied viciously, "I'll can beat all 3 of you!"  
  
19 replied, "I shall beat this pitiful life form #17."  
  
18 smiled and said , "ok go ahead and have some fun."  
  
19 turned and faced Trunks in a battle stance. He disappeared and appeared behind Trunks and karate chopped his neck. Trunks fell to the ground, but quickly jumped back up and yelled. A golden aura flared Trunks' body. He punched 19 in the gut then disappeared behind 19 and elbowed his back making 19 fall to the ground. The artificial android gets up only to be smacked in his blubbery white face by Trunks' foot.  
  
Trunks shot a Ki beam at 19 only to see 19 absorb it. "damn I forgot he can absorb energy. I can't let that happen again."  
  
Trunks quickly ascended to the next level of Super Sayain (note he was in ssj 1 form this entire time). 19 looked quite surprised and said to himself, "my data didn't show he was this powerful."  
  
17 and 18 seemed surprised as well by Trunks' display of power and strength.  
  
Trunks ran at 19 at top speed and they both began hand-to-hand combat. Trunks easily dodged all of 19's punches. Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw that 19 had exposed his stomach area for an attack. Trunks seized the opportunity and punched 19 so hard that his hand went right through 19 stomach. 19 eyes opened up in pain and fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
A green Ki beam hit the remains of 19 and 19 stood up. His body was fixed. Trunks looked around for the owner of the attack.  
  
He suddenly looked up and saw a dark figure coming down. When the figure landed it was Cell!  
  
Cell looked around, "I see you are all here, androids, now it is time we join together and rule the universe and don't think I'll lose. I shall capture u three and become perfect just like Mr. Gero wanted! Then I shall be supreme ruler of the Universe!"  
  
Cell ran at 17 and they started fighting. Trunks stood there watching the intense battle. Trunks thought to himself "If I allow Cell to absorb 17 and 18 then I will be powerless to stop Cell. I can't let this happen!"  
  
Trunks disappeared and appeared next to 18 and 19. He said to them. "18 19 we must help 17 defeat Cell."  
  
18 looked at him and said, "Why do you care? You wanted us dead so you must be pleased."  
  
Trunks looked at her, "18 I am not pleased. You have no idea at all just how powerful he'll be once he sucks you and 17 up. Well I do. I've fought him in another timeline. He killed me. Luckily my friend Gohan killed Cell and I was later wished back to life by the power of the dragon balls. If we don't get him right now while he's still incomplete we can beat him. If we wait until he's complete we shall die. Do you understand?"  
  
18 nodded. "Ok we shall form a temporary alliance. But once we're done we shall continue our fight."  
  
Trunks nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
18 and 19 jetted towards 17 and started attacking Cell from all sides.  
  
Cell smiled. "Coming to rescue you friend? Well you have all sealed your fate! You'll all die!"  
  
Trunks powered up and flew towards the battle and slammed his fist into Cell's stomach. Cell was surprised to see Trunks here.  
  
"Another fighter willing to meet his doom I see. Well you will never win. Even if you bring 10 more of you." Sneered Cell.  
  
Trunks went head on and started fighting Cell. Cell blocked every wild punch that Trunks threw and then countered with a hit to the stomach then slammed his fist into Trunks' back causing Trunks to fall to the ground like a huge comet.  
  
Trunks got up in time to see Cell absorb 17 into him. 18 exploded with anger and was surrounded by blue-white energy. She started throwing everything she had at Cell. 19 flew behind Cell and shot a huge beam the size of Mount Everest at Cell. 18 luckily saw the gigantic beam and flew out of it's path allowing Cell to be hit with it and shot a scattered attack at Cell.  
  
18 looked down at Trunks and said, "he's dead. Our alliance ends and now we shall kill you!" Just then out of the smoke Cell flew out and absorbed 18 then turned his eyes on 19 and smiled.  
  
"So android 19 was that all you had? Pity you have no more energy to kill me with and pity my tail just absorbed all that wonderful energy. Well since you are wiped out of energy I'll just suck you up." Cell flies quickly at #19 and absorbs his body.  
  
Trunks looks at Cell. "Cell!!! I shall kill you if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
Cell looked at him with a look of amusement. "you kill me? Oh please! What a joke! I bet I could blow you to little bits without trying very hard."  
  
Trunks was infuriated. He powered up into a super sayain 2. He shot a scatter shot at Cell just to see his attack hit Cell in vain. Cell thought to himself. "if I were to give this punk a few years I could actually have a challenge."  
  
Cell stopped just when Trunks shot a ki beam right in his head.  
  
Cell came down to the ground and yelled to Trunks' "I have decided to allow you to live and run away from here. But I want you to return in three years from now for us to fight."  
  
Trunks couldn't believe his ears. "Why would you do such a thing Cell?"  
  
"because I find you dreadfully boring to fight. I want a challenge from this pitiful Universe. The best I've been offered is you. So I will allow you 3 years of training but you must return and face me in a fight to the death."  
  
Trunks thought, "I can do this. I can train for three years and return and fight him and kill him. But wait what about the innocent people of the universe? Is he gonna go kill them?"  
  
"Cell I accept your challenge on one condition…I don't want any innocent lives taken nor do I want you causing trouble."  
  
Cell smiled back, "by all means. I shall return to Dr. Gero's and train myself as well."  
  
Trunks said, "fine it's a deal. We'll fight in three years from now which would be April 25th year 1500 AE."  
  
Cell nodded and flew off in the direction of Dr. Gero's lab. Trunks headed back to Capsule Corp to inform Bulma on all that has happened and to set up a training spot.  
  
  
  
AN: By the way I just wanted to point out this story is rewritten from the original Majin Cell Games I wrote long ago back when I wasn't good at writing. But I'm back now determined to finish the fan-fic. 


End file.
